


Трипл Сек

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Hair Kink, Humor, Ice Play, Long Hair, M/M, Pet Names, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Humor, Table Sex, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Tinder date, fastburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: В приложениях для знакомств лжёт каждый первый. Вымышленные имена, замазанные прыщи, подрисованные мускулы, пара лишних дюймов к длине члена, — Кит готов закрыть глаза на это и многое другое при единственном условии. Волосы. У парня должны быть длинные светлые волосы.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith, Matt Holt/Keith/Lance, Matt Holt/Lance
Kudos: 3





	Трипл Сек

**Author's Note:**

> Ликёр трипл сек («тройной сухой») входит в состав «космополитена», который цветом как маечка Мэтта ^^ Нужны ли мне были другие основания для выбора названия? Конечно, нет, ведь оно появилось раньше самого фанфика :D

_Avril Lavigne — Girlfriend_

В приложениях для знакомств лжёт каждый первый. Вымышленные имена, замазанные прыщи, подрисованные мускулы, пара лишних дюймов к длине члена, — Кит готов закрыть глаза на это и многое другое при единственном условии. 

Волосы. У парня должны быть длинные светлые волосы. 

У Мэтта, которого Кит ждёт с минуты на минуту, с волосами всё в порядке. Даже со скидкой на фильтры и фоторедакторы он, скорее всего, действительно симпатичный. Но если и он из-за аномально жаркого лета решил постричься наголо, Кит извинится и сразу уйдёт. Внешность, может, и не имеет значения, но парни, которые послали Кита подальше только из-за шрама на щеке, так не считали, значит, и Кит может устанавливать правила. 

На парковку рядом с летним кафе, где Кит в тени зонтика потягивает мохито, заворачивает вызывающе синий кабриолет. Водитель в солнечных очках и бейсболке пританцовывает на отделанном ярко-жёлтой кожей сиденье под старый хит Аврил Лавин, расслабленно рулит одной левой, а правой обнимает за плечи длинноволосого блондина, который что-то шепчет ему на ухо. На прощание они целуются, — подробности скрывает длинный козырёк и блестящее лобовое стекло, — а Кит мечтает, что когда-нибудь накопит на похожую тачку. Не так уж она дорого стоит, кусков двести. 

Осталось накопить всего сто девяносто девять, подумаешь, ерунда какая. 

Выпрыгнув из салона, блондин посылает водителю целую стаю воздушных поцелуев и уверенно направляется к кафе. Кит недоверчиво вглядывается в его лицо. 

Да быть не может! 

Фото нисколько не приукрашены. В жизни Мэтт даже лучше — у него лёгкая походка, выгоревшие на солнце русые волосы небрежно перекинуты на плечо, в тесных белых джинсах и короткой майке цвета спелого грейпфрута он не менее ослепителен, чем выезжающий на шоссе «бентли континентал», который его подвёз, — и он идёт прямо к Киту. 

— Привет, — говорит он, остановившись рядом со столиком, и Кит поспешно поворачивается левым боком. Может, получится заинтересовать его раньше, чем успеет заметить шрам. — Ты Кит. 

— Да, — кивает Кит. — Привет. Ты, похоже, Мэтт? 

— Угадал! — Мэтт направляет на него пальцы-пистолеты и смеётся, будто Кит его добрый приятель. — Посоветуешь что-нибудь из коктейлей? 

— Здесь лучший в городе «космополитен». — Кит поворачивает к нему меню. — Сейчас из-за жары в него добавляют ещё больше льда. 

— Лёд мне не помешает, — смеётся Мэтт и поднимает руку, чтобы подозвать официанта. Тонкая майка очерчивает пирсинг в правом соске. Сглотнув, Кит заказывает два сета шотов. 

Чем быстрее они с Мэттом поймут, нравятся ли друг другу, тем быстрее окажутся в постели — если повезёт. В этот раз Кит очень надеется, что ему повезёт. 

***

— Мне сложно говорить на такие темы трезвым. 

Для этого откровения Киту требуется три шота джина с горьким ликёром. 

— Без проблем. — Мэтт с улыбкой закусывает трубочку, и Кит думает, какие ему нравятся поцелуи. Нежные? Взасос? С укусами? Или он из тех, кто не целуется с парнями на раз? — Ты готов? 

Кит кивает и опрокидывает четвёртый шот. 

— По запретам, — начинает он, закусив апельсиновой корочкой. — Никаких игр с экскрементами, ударов в лицо и плевков. Будет лучше обойтись без крови, хотя кое-что я готов потерпеть, если обсудим заранее. И главное табу, — он морщится от отвращения, — слащавые словечки. Сразу всё падает. 

Пауза длится слишком долго. 

— Что-то не так? — хмурится Кит. 

Может, не стоило так сразу отказываться от ударов по лицу. 

— Нет-нет. — Мэтт прокашливается и отпивает «космополитена» через край. — Я не собирался ничего из этого предлагать, ни тебе, ни кому-то ещё. Я имею в виду, если меня ударят в лицо, я вызову полицию. Может, расскажешь про свои предпочтения? 

Ещё один шот всё делает проще. 

— Я просто люблю трахаться, — честно признаётся Кит. Мэтт выжидающе смотрит на него, и Кит заставляет себя продолжить: — По предпочтениям, не знаю, ну… не вставлять без смазки и использовать гондоны?.. А ты? Расскажешь, что можно, что нельзя? 

Мэтт в задумчивости зачёсывает волосы назад. 

Хорошо, если ему нравится плевать партнёрам в рот, Кит готов немного поступиться принципами. 

— Хотел сказать, что не люблю больше трёх пальцев при фингеринге, но теперь как-то неловко. Обойдусь твоими правилами, они более чем справедливы, остальное сможем обсудить в процессе. Как относишься к шуткам в постели? 

— Шутки? Пранки или какие-то розыгрыши? 

— Нет. — Мэтт качает головой; за ещё одну такую улыбку Кит позволил бы ему наступить себе на горло. — Просто шутки. Я люблю смеяться в постели. Спрашиваю сразу, потому что некоторых людей это бесит. Ну, знаешь, тех, для которых секс слишком серьёзное занятие. 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты. — Кит наклоняется к нему через столик. — Пошути как-нибудь. 

— Эй, — Мэтт почти прижимается губами к его уху, — ты такой горячий, что у меня коктейль вскипел. 

Прикрыв глаза, Кит откидывается на спинку стула и выдыхает. 

— Давай начистоту, — говорит он, стараясь игнорировать приятную тяжесть внизу живота, — если разрешишь потрогать волосы, можешь меня трахнуть на подушке-пердушке. 

После секундной паузы Мэтт заливается смехом. 

— Мы, похоже, поладим! Не против поехать ко мне? Или предпочитаешь снять отель? 

У него золотистый хайлайтер на скулах и ключицах, и это добивает Кита окончательно. 

— Можно и к тебе, — говорит он. 

***

На заднем сиденье такси Кит, всё ещё в тумане после шотов, гладит Мэтта по бедру. 

— Потерпи, — усмехается Мэтт и накрывает его руку своей, — мне нужно позвонить мужу. 

— Мужу? — стремительно трезвея, переспрашивает Кит, но такси уже тронулось. 

— Всё в порядке, я могу приводить домой парней, если они нравятся нам обоим, а ты ему понравился, — беззаботно сообщает Мэтт, вытаскивая из кармана мобильник. — Мы это ещё до свадьбы обговорили. Обещаю, тебе недолго придётся скучать. 

«Ну да, — с горечью думает Кит, — такой парень не может быть один». 

— Привет, сладенький! — Похоже, муж Мэтта берёт трубку после первого гудка. — Да, всё хорошо. Ты вызвал клининг? Вот говно. Нет-нет, что ты, ничего страшного, зайка, думаю, мы справимся. Боже, у тебя всё хорошо? Точно? Тогда почему такой голос? Родной, твои ноги созданы для поцелуев, а не для мозолей, выброси эти сраные туфли, как только закончишь! Будь сильным, конфетка, сделаю тебе ванну с пеной, когда вернёшься. Конечно, с лавандовой. Люблю, милый. Пока-пока! 

Запихнув телефон обратно, он огорчённо смотрит на онемевшего Кита. 

— Прости, наша горничная уехала к маме на три дня и снова забыла нас предупредить. У нас ужасный бардак. 

— Мэтт, — Кит нервно облизывает губы, — твой муж, он… 

— Он может присоединиться, но только если сам захочет, — сурово обрывает Мэтт. — Тут не может быть исключений. 

— А. — Сжавшись под его взглядом, Кит торопливо кивает. — Я не собирался, я имел в виду, что… 

— Боже, Кит, я совсем забыл спросить, — Мэтт двигается ближе, наклоняется к уху, и Кит задыхается от возбуждения, когда его мягкие волосы касаются шеи и плеча, — ты любишь тройнички? Если нет, всё в порядке, я скажу Лэнсу, что ты приехал только ко мне. Это не проблема. 

— Я люблю тройнички. — Кит кладёт руку ему на затылок и трётся носом о мягкий пушок на виске. — Если твой муж не попытается меня убить, я в деле. 

— Убить? — фыркает Мэтт. — Да он мухи не обидит. 

Допустим, пять свиданий назад Киту говорили то же самое. Люди лгут, и никогда не узнаешь, в чём именно, пока не проверишь на своей шкуре, но Кит готов рисковать. 

***

_Chase Atlantic — Hold Your Breath_

Вопреки ожиданиям Кита, прихожая закидана всего лишь коробками от готовой еды и скомканными шмотками. Выглядит странновато на фоне роскошной отделки, но и только. 

— Ты так волновался, будто у вас расчленённый труп в квартире, — фыркает Кит, перешагивая через блестящие босоножки на каблуках. — Всего-то небольшой беспорядок. 

— Уверяю, я бы и трупу не удивился. — Мэтт подталкивает его вперёд, к большой светлой кухне. — Мы с Лэнсом оба, как это говорят, безрукие в плане любых домашних дел. Когда мы поженились, я пообещал, что ему никогда не придётся возиться с уборкой и готовкой. Если бы не накладка с горничной… 

— Я могу помочь, — предлагает Кит. На кухне всё те же пустые коробки, даже грязной посуды почти нет. — Тут дел на полчаса. 

— Ты не для этого пришёл. — Мэтт ловит его за подбородок, поворачивает к себе и смотрит прямо на шрам. Кит замирает. Из тех, с кем он успел встретиться, только троим было плевать. Двое ушли сразу, пятеро остальных начали ставить условия. 

— О боже, — взволнованно шепчет Мэтт, не спеша ни выгонять его, ни предлагать что-нибудь из стоп-листа, — можно поцеловать? 

— Конечно, — растерянно кивает Кит. — Если хочешь. 

Мэтт прослеживает шрам губами — от челюсти до нижнего века, — и не похоже, чтобы он делал это из вежливости. 

— Не думал, что в жизни ты ещё красивее, чем на фото, — говорит он, обнимая Кита за талию, и жарко выдыхает ему в шею. 

Смахнув коробки, Кит заваливает его на стол. 

— Боже, боже, да, — стонет Мэтт и задирает Киту майку до самого затылка. От прохладного дыхания кондиционера по спине рассыпаются мурашки. Стаскивая с Мэтта джинсы, Кит слизывает блеск с его ключиц, зарывается носом в волосы, пахнущие лаймом и мятой. — Да, да… 

— Я помню, не больше трёх. 

— Держи ладонью вверх. — Мэтт перехватывает его запястье, тянет ближе. — Только не очень долго, я хочу и член тоже. 

Он беззастенчиво льнёт к руке и, стоит Киту согнуть пальцы, вскрикивает так, будто вот-вот кончит. Кит обводит языком пирсинг в соске, легонько дует на влажную кожу, пока трахает Мэтта пальцами. 

— Боже, — повторяет Мэтт, цепляясь за его плечи, и прижимается губами к его шраму. — Так хорошо… 

Кит исхитряется открыть и надеть презерватив одной рукой — и почти без паузы заменяет пальцы членом. Часто дыша, Мэтт сжимает его слишком сильно, и всё время, которое ему нужно, чтобы расслабиться, они с Китом целуются. 

— Такой большой, — стонет Мэтт ему в рот; у Кита вспыхивает лицо. — Такой… о господи, обожаю крупные головки… дашь потом посмотреть как следует?.. 

Кит целует его больше чтобы не отвечать; он не уверен, хочет ли дать посмотреть, и точно уверен, что не готов отказать, о чём бы Мэтт ни попросил. Мэтт стискивает его бёдрами, вцепляется ему под лопатки. 

— Не останавливайся, — стонет он, прижимаясь теснее, и Киту на живот брызгают первые горячие капли, — мы только начали… 

Не будь кондиционера, Кит бы, пожалуй, вскипел. Он не останавливается — а Мэтт извивается под ним как одержимый, вскрикивает, стискивает его волосы в кулаке, не больно, но достаточно крепко, чтобы у Кита от удовольствия потемнело перед глазами. 

Разрядка выматывает настолько, что первые секунды Кит даже пошевелиться не может. Достойное оправдание, чтобы взять небольшую паузу до того момента, как он выбросит гондон в мусорное ведро, наденет штаны и вызовет такси до дома, но Мэтт не требует оправданий. Тяжело дыша, он лежит на столе и обнимает Кита за плечи. 

— Я не сделал ничего, что тебе не понравилось? — рассеянно спрашивает он. Подумав, Кит качает головой. — Тогда как насчёт немного охладиться? 

Кит покорно встаёт и выбрасывает гондон. Натягивая джинсы, он смотрит, как Мэтт из дверцы холодильника насыпает в стакан лёд. 

— Будешь делать коктейль? — спрашивает он больше из желания ещё хоть немного задержаться. 

— Не совсем. — Мэтт поворачивается к нему, с улыбкой проводит кубиком льда по плечу, по груди. Кит замирает, так и не дотянув ремень выше середины бёдер. — Как относишься к играм с температурой? 

— Понятия не имею, — честно признаётся Кит. — А как должен? 

— Только так, как тебе нравится. — Снова задрав ему майку, Мэтт двигает тающую льдинку по животу вниз, обводит пупок, поглаживает прохладными пальцами основание члена. — Нравится? 

Сглотнув, Кит кивает. Справедливости ради, ему не мешало бы ещё пару раз перепихнуться, чтобы душевного равновесия хватило до следующих выходных. 

— Тогда план такой, — Мэтт берёт ещё кубик льда и аккуратно засовывает Киту в рот, — меняемся местами, я трахаю тебя, потом перекусим чем-нибудь и, если нам захочется, продолжим в постели. 

В поцелуе они передают друг другу лёд, пока последняя капелька не исчезает без следа. Кит бы не удивился, испарись она, — так ему жарко. 

— Теперь сюда. — Мэтт разворачивает его, укладывает грудью на стол, сжимает ягодицу, оттягивает. — Боже, ты везде такой красивый? 

— Это шутка? — ворчит Кит, пряча пылающее лицо в сгибе локтя. 

— Нет. А вот это, — он прижимает ещё один кубик льда между ягодиц, обводит вход, — шутка. Почти. 

Кит дёргается, стоит ему надавить, закусывает липучку перчатки, но стон всё равно получается слишком громким. Лёд проскальзывает внутрь, в стакане звенит, и Мэтт один за другим проталкивает ещё три кубика, подтаявшие достаточно, чтобы стёрлись все острые грани. 

— Как ощущения? Пока нормально? 

Внутри становится всё влажнее; достаточно только этого, чтобы член встал снова. Кит рывком спускает джинсы до колен, подаётся навстречу. Ещё пара минут — и он будет умолять, чтобы его трахнули. 

— Вставь мне, — он старается говорить ровно, хотя у него уже колени слабеют. — Сейчас. 

— Ну, — Мэтт шуршит упаковкой презерватива, — меня два раза просить не надо. 

Щёлкает колпачок; слишком распалённый и слишком мокрый внутри, чтобы ждать, Кит двигается навстречу, едва Мэтт до него дотрагивается, и изумлённо выдыхает: 

— Серьёзно? У тебя ещё и хуй большой? 

— Мог бы догадаться. У меня же маленькая тачка. 

Ржать как придурок, когда тебе наполовину присунули, не лучшая идея, но Кит ничего не может с собой сделать. 

— Блядь, — стонет он, — не думал, что шутки про маленький член такие смешные… 

— Это потому, — шепчет Мэтт и вставляет целиком, — что их надо подавать на большом. 

— Нет, — стонет Кит, дрожа от смеха, — прекрати, я сейчас обкончаюсь от твоих шуток! 

— Не только от них, — мурлычет Мэтт и бросает ему на спину ещё несколько кубиков льда. Его язык на контрасте кажется обжигающим. Подавшись вперёд, Кит выпускает его из себя почти полностью. Дальше Мэтт двигает его сам: резко — назад, медленно — вперёд. Лёд со стуком раскатывается по полу. Вгрызаться в перчатку не помогает. Едва понимая, что делает, Кит изворачивается под Мэттом и зарывается пальцами в волосы у него на затылке. 

— Оу, — Мэтт прикрывает глаза, — ты слишком быстро нашёл мою эрогенную зону… 

Он сжимает член Кита под головкой — пальцы всё ещё прохладные. Вскрикнув в голос, Кит кончает прямо на стол. 

— Охренеть, — выдыхает он, — я даже не знал, что мне такое нравится… 

— Это из-за экстремальной жары, — заверяет Мэтт и, прижавшись к нему теснее, с длинным вздохом роняет голову ему на плечо. — Хочешь дыню? 

Кит хочет, чтобы его соскребли со стола и опустили на любую горизонтальную поверхность, но из вежливости кивает. Мэтт целует его в лопатки, в шею, ласково прикусывает кончик уха и только потом отстраняется. 

— Осталось не так уж много, — огорчённо сообщает он, заглядывая в холодильник, — но нам должно хватить. Поможешь нарезать? У тебя в любом случае получится ровнее. 

Глядя, как он держит в руках половину дыни размером с младенца, Кит натягивает штаны и думает, что встретился бы с ним ещё раз, даже если он пострижётся. 

***

После прохладного душа в теле приятная слабость, и всё, о чём Кит может думать — как здорово было бы уткнуться лицом Мэтту в затылок. 

— Попробуй! — Мэтт запихивает ему в рот кусочек дыни. — Тебе уже говорили, что ты сексуально выглядишь с ножом в руках? 

Усмехнувшись, Кит качает головой. 

— Нет, и это лучший комплимент, какой я слышал за последние полгода. 

— Тогда съешь ещё. 

Вместе с тонким ломтиком Кит втягивает в рот его пальцы, сосёт, обводит подушечки кончиком языка. Взгляд Мэтта темнеет. Довольный собой, Кит двигается ближе. 

— В этот раз можешь не растягивать, — усмехается Мэтт и переворачивается на живот. Кит ложится сверху, прижимается носом к его шее, целует, плавно покачивая бёдрами. Водяной матрас под ними колышется в такт неторопливым движениям, пока они разогреваются. Потянувшись за следующим презервативом, Кит попадает рукой в тарелку с дыней и смущённо замирает. 

— Моя очередь, — фыркает Мэтт и, притянув его руку к губам, с удовольствием облизывает. 

Надевать презерватив и открывать смазку снова приходится одной рукой, но Кит справляется. Расслабленный и податливый, Мэтт впускает его сразу глубоко — и полностью после пары толчков, — сладко постанывает, нежно прикусывает его ладонь, прижимается щекой. Слишком на взводе, чтобы скрывать свои странные пристрастия, Кит зарывается лицом в его волосы, стискивает его бедро, вбивается в него сильнее и кончает так бурно, будто соблюдал целомудрие как минимум месяц. Вскрикивая и жадно подмахивая, Мэтт поднимает в матрасе шторм и едва не опрокидывает дыню на подушки. 

— О господи, — сипит он, пока Кит обтирает его салфетками, — надеюсь, у тебя тачка меньше, чем у меня, иначе получится нечестно… 

Смущённо фыркнув, Кит собирается встать, но Мэтт ловит его за руку. 

— Можешь остаться, если хочешь познакомиться с моим мужем. — Он зевает и переставляет тарелку на столик у кровати. — Если, конечно, у тебя нет других планов. 

Глупо не воспользоваться любезным предложением, особенно когда так клонит в сон после секса. Кит может проснуться пораньше и уехать домой до того, как муж Мэтта явится с ружьём или вроде того. Он так давно не засыпал у кого-нибудь в объятиях, нельзя же упускать такой шанс? 

Мэтт прижимается к нему сзади, поглаживает по животу и нежно воркует в затылок: 

— Как дела, милашка? 

Кит обмирает — и, только услышав из динамика незнакомый голос, понимает, что Мэтт говорит по телефону. 

— Да, всё хорошо, — сонно продолжает Мэтт, выводя узоры у Кита под пупком. — Я только хотел сказать, что Кит остаётся у нас, не пугайся, если встретишь его утром. Нет, зайка, он сказал, что не против тройничков, но ты сам можешь с ним всё обсудить. Нет, сладенький, сегодня я не в состоянии работать, просплю всю ночь, разбуди меня, когда вернёшься. Пока-пока, рыбка, люблю тебя. 

Отложив телефон, он утыкается Киту в плечо, удовлетворённо выдыхает: 

— Доброй ночи, Кит, — и в следующую секунду отключается. 

Кит пытается вообразить, на кого похож его загадочный муж, но засыпает, так и не придумав никого, кто был бы по-настоящему достоин такого парня. 

*** 

Кита будит смутная тревога. На часах шесть утра, рядом, раскинувшись морской звездой, спит Мэтт, и Кит вспоминает, что он в чужом доме, в чужой постели и с чужим мужем. Ему пора. Не стоит привыкать к хорошему. Если Мэтт напишет ему после, Кит с удовольствием встретится с ним снова, если нет… Одно идеальное свидание — большее, на что он мог рассчитывать. 

Спотыкаясь о раскиданные вещи и туфли для танцев на пилоне, он добирается до ванной, умывается, как попало заплетает косу и заходит на кухню выпить воды. После вчерашнего коробки кучей лежат на полу; кажется, горничная приедет в лучшем случае послезавтра, и до тех пор здесь наверняка начнёт плохо пахнуть. 

По сути, он никуда особенно не спешит. 

Хватает полчаса, чтобы распихать коробки по мусорным пакетам, сложить всю одежду на стул, а немногие тарелки и вилки загрузить в посудомоечную машину. Составив мешки у стены, Кит прокрадывается на порог спальни, ещё раз смотрит на Мэтта, сладко посапывающего в обнимку с одеялом, мысленно говорит «прощай» и «спасибо» и вздрагивает от щелчка дверного замка. 

На пороге квартиры стоит тот парень из синего «бентли», только теперь бейсболка развёрнута козырьком назад. Он выше Кита почти на голову, и лицо у него недоброе. 

— Я уже ухожу! — быстро говорит Кит и в противовес своим словам пятится в сторону кухни. 

— Как, уже? — огорчённо спрашивает муж Мэтта, задирает колено к груди, стаскивает босоножку на огромной платформе и с ненавистью швыряет в стену. Его лицо сразу становится дружелюбным, а рост — не таким пугающим. — Торопишься? Я надеялся поболтать с тобой за кофе! 

— Я… нет, я… — мямлит Кит, выставив перед собой мешок с мусором, как щит, — я не хочу тебя отвлекать… 

— Боже, это что, ты у нас прибрался? Нет, Кит, пожалуйста, я обязан тебя чем-нибудь угостить в благодарность! Давай познакомимся, меня зовут Лэнс! — Белозубо улыбаясь, он шагает к Киту и сдёргивает с головы бейсболку. 

По его плечам рассыпаются длинные платиновые волосы, такие гладкие, что кажутся не вполне настоящими. 

Кит остаётся. 

***

— Я танцую на пилоне в клубе, — рассказывает Лэнс и сурово добавляет, — это не проституция какая-нибудь, это искусство! Мне даже деньги в трусы не суют! 

— Я бы не стал осуждать, — спокойно говорит Кит, подливая ему кофе, и делит на троих дозревший под крышкой омлет с сыром. — Ни тебя, ни людей, которые захотели бы сунуть денег тебе в трусы. 

— Ты редкая птица, — хмыкает Лэнс и осторожно пробует маленький кусочек омлета. — Господи, как вкусно! — изумлённо восклицает он. 

Улыбаясь, Кит садится напротив него за барную стойку и берёт себе одноразовую вилку. 

— Пахнет едой! — Мэтт прислоняется к косяку, встрёпанный, сонный и абсолютно голый, и зевает. — Привет, лапочка. Как твои ноги, дожили до рассвета? 

— Мои ноги переживали и не такое! — Лэнс принимает его в объятия, целует в нос, в губы, в щёки, и Кит невольно вспоминает о попугайчиках-неразлучниках. Да, пожалуй, он видел такое только в ромкомах, но эти двое выглядят всерьёз влюблёнными и им удивительно идёт. — Привет, дорогуша. Что это я вижу? Ты улыбаешься? 

— У меня был хороший вечер. — Мэтт кладёт голову ему на плечо и удивлённо оглядывается. — Горничная, что, вернулась раньше? 

— Нет, это всё Кит. — Лэнс подносит к его губам кусочек омлета. — Навёл здесь порядок, приготовил божественную еду и даже кофе сварил очень приличный. Приглашай его почаще. Будешь завтракать? 

— Шутишь, я сейчас умру от голода! — Устроившись рядом с Лэнсом, Мэтт подтягивает к себе сковороду и немедленно набивает полный рот. — Кит, ты… 

Дальше ничего не разобрать. Кит на всякий случай отодвигается от стола, готовый уступить территорию хозяевам. 

— Он говорит, — улыбаясь, переводит Лэнс, — что будет рад, если ты останешься с нами поваляться в постели после завтрака. Я тоже приглашаю. Если ты, конечно, не занят. 

Можно придумать себе тысячу дел на утро субботы, включая, может быть, даже ещё одно свидание, но Лэнс накручивает на палец длинный локон Мэтта, и, если честно, Кит не хочет придумывать ни одного. 

***

— Наконец в постельку! — восклицает Лэнс, сдирая с себя футболку в такой спешке, что Кит всерьёз опасается за сохранность его носа и ушей. — Я танцевал всю ночь, даже пару часиков не сумел урвать на отдых! 

— Может, я… — пытается Кит, но Мэтт подталкивает его в сторону спальни. 

— Лэнс всё равно сразу не уснёт, даже не надейся, ты не помешаешь. 

— Я… — Говорить трезвым тяжело, но Кит должен попытаться. Нечестно скрывать такие вещи от людей, которые хорошо к тебе относятся. — Я должен кое в чём признаться. 

— Ну-ка. — Лэнс оборачивается, с интересом смотрит на него, снимая серёжки-цепочки. — Удиви нас! 

— У меня, как бы, фетиш на длинные светлые волосы, — признаётся Кит. 

— И что? — Хмурясь, Лэнс расстёгивает джинсы. Из-под молнии выглядывает краешек нежно-розового кружева. — Думаешь, ты один такой? Боже, я шатен от природы! Мне пришлось перекраситься в блондина, потому что так в клубе оставляют втрое больше чаевых! И тебя я там, кажется, не видел! 

— Иначе запомнил бы, потому что у нас обоих фетиш на длинные чёрные волосы, — усмехается Мэтт, обнимая Кита за плечи. — И на шрамы, но о твоём мы не знали, иначе написали бы тебе ещё быстрее. 

— Я думал, всем больше нравятся блондины, — хмыкает Кит. 

— Ну, если ты имеешь в виду его… — одновременно начинают Мэтт и Лэнс и, обменявшись нежными взглядами, целуются, а потом втягивают в поцелуй и его. 

Осмелев, Кит запускает руки им в волосы и первым шагает в спальню. 

***

Ноги Лэнса в самом деле созданы для поцелуев — каждый раз, как Кит касается губами острых косточек на щиколотках, скользит языком по лодыжкам, осторожно прикусывает кожу под коленями, Лэнс вскрикивает и прикрывает глаза. Золотая подвеска в пупке тихо звенит при каждом движении, но, как только Кит до неё дотрагивается, Лэнс нетерпеливо перекладывает его руку ниже. 

— Ты первый, — шепчет Мэтт, прижимаясь к Киту сзади. — Хочу посмотреть. 

Кит слишком возбуждён, чтобы смущаться. Он обводит ладонью затвердевший член Лэнса, сжимает через ажурное кружево, сдвигает в сторону тонкую резинку стрингов и выдавливает на пальцы смазку. 

— Так будет лучше. — Мэтт поворачивает его руку ладонью вниз. 

Лэнс благосклонно наблюдает из-под ресниц; он возлежит на подушках с видом императора, принимающего дары, но, стоит Киту вставить третий палец, стон звенит по всей спальне. 

— Ты ему нравишься, — замечает Мэтт. — Везунчик! У Лэнса идеальный вкус. 

— Тебя послушать — я во всём идеален, — откликается Лэнс, стискивая в кулаках одеяло. 

— Но разве я ошибаюсь, звёздочка? — искренне изумляется Мэтт. 

— Вы оба идеальны, — честно говорит Кит. 

— Неужели? — Красуясь, Лэнс переворачивается на бок, перекидывает волосы на плечо, и, повинуясь его зовущему взгляду, Кит прижимает член к растянутому, смазанному, но всё равно слишком узкому входу. Лэнс за косу тянет его к себе для поцелуя; стоит Киту увлечься, Мэтт подталкивает его вперёд и вставляет ему в ту же секунду, когда сам Кит входит в Лэнса. 

— Боже, — стонет Лэнс ему на ухо, — что надо… 

Он целует Мэтта, затем возвращается к Киту, его поцелуи тягучие и жадные, почти болезненные, хотя он не пускает в ход зубы. Кит тонет в нём и в Мэтте, в их движениях, таких синхронных, будто они тренировались специально. 

— Ты везде такой красивый, — удовлетворённо шепчет Мэтт, раздвигая ему ягодицы, чтобы прижаться ещё теснее, — я всё рассмотрел. 

Уткнувшись Лэнсу в шею, Кит пытается скрыть смущение. Платиновые пряди, прохладные и текучие, скользят по его щеке, мягкие русые окутывают плечо; о такой роскоши Кит даже фантазировать не решался. 

— Я тоже, — довольно стонет Лэнс, впиваясь Киту в бедро острыми ногтями, — я думал, не бывает так, чтобы вживую парень был лучше, чем на фото… 

Мэтт шепчет ему на ухо что-то, чего Кит не может расслышать за грохотом собственного сердца. Извиваясь под Китом, Лэнс заходится хохотом, и оргазм похож на взрыв сверхновой. 

Да, — думает Кит, — они определённо слишком хороши, чтобы им требовалось приукрашивать правду. 

***

Пританцовывая за рулём, Лэнс улыбается так ярко, что видно с другого конца стоянки. Мэтт с соседнего сиденья машет руками, ради такого дела на секундочку даже отпустив плечо мужа. 

Кит подсовывает под стакан чаевые, спускается по ступенькам летней веранды и запрыгивает на заднее сиденье. 

— У Лэнса выходной! — сообщает Мэтт, сияя. — И у меня! Мы едем есть мороженое! 

— Да, цветочек, и там делают лучшие молочные коктейли в городе! — добавляет Лэнс, чмокнув Мэтта в нос, и поворачивается к Киту. — Горничная вернулась, но если ты приготовишь свой невероятный омлет, я не смогу отказаться! 

— Я попрошу тебя нарезать холодненький арбуз. — Мэтт делает щенячьи глаза и гладит Кита по щеке. — Ты один так умеешь! 

— Ради вас — что угодно, — улыбается Кит, откинувшись на заднем сиденье, и сдвигает на нос солнечные очки. — За одним исключением. Вы знаете, каким. 

Лэнс притворно вздыхает, Мэтт делает вид, что страшно огорчён. Вероятно, они оба догадываются, что Кит привязался к ним слишком сильно и скоро нарушит своё самое страшное табу. Не на этом свидании, может, через два или три. Но не сегодня, нет. 

Сегодня Кит ещё не готов признать, что ужасное прозвище «котёночек» ему почти нравится. 

_20.06–21.07.2020_


End file.
